


Knot an Omega

by SkywalkerSince1980



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Add more as I writE, Aliases, Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Ancient History, Best Friends, Beta Finn (Star Wars), Explosions, F/M, Falling In Love, Higher Education, Hunted, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, Lust, Mating Rituals, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Omega Verse, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, delta - Freeform, major decisions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywalkerSince1980/pseuds/SkywalkerSince1980
Summary: How would A/B/O society have developed over the past 15,000 years, and what would it be like in modern-times? How would Rey, Kylo, and the crew handle it? What is the A/B/O backstory, and how did it develop into modern times? Would Omegas be safe, or would they be trafficked? Plenty of (semi-fictional) ancient history mixed in with the story, and plenty of smut down the line. Rose is a badass. Rey has a bad decade. HEA, but not the way you think.ON INDEFINITE HOLD
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Author's Note

This is my first try at EVER writing anything fictional, let alone a FanFic. I’m one of those people that is more of a “watch as many documentaries as you can” than writing FanFic. However, about a month ago I was introduced to Star Wars A/B/O and have been fascinated by the different stories all of the talented authors have written. Some of them truly have blown my mind.

It got me to thinking—Am I an Alpha? A Beta? Or an Omega? My friends would say I’m most certainly an Alpha, but deep down I believe I’d be a Beta. However, what would I do in the 21st Century if it turned out I was an Omega? What would the world be like? What would I have done?

I want to introduce the idea of Deltas. I very easily could be missing it if the definition has already been created, but my idea of a Delta is someone who is born one designation but through simple or medical means has their scent and mating glands purposely damaged or removed. Think of this as procedures mainly performed for transmale/ transfemale persons, or those who are more binary.

So therein lay the question- How would society have developed over the past 15,000 years, and what would it be like in modern-times? While I am inspired by the concept Margaret Atwood wrote in Handmaid’s Tale, I would not call this a re-imagining of it. Yes, it will be AU modern-day Star Wars, because well just look at my alias. Also, as my 10th grade English teacher reveled in constantly reminding me, I suck at keeping tenses in my writing and comma splices are apparently my best friend. So I apologize in advance if that bothers anyone. I have no idea how many chapters this will be, but *I DO* know how it will end, and yes there will be smut. It is the middle of the story that’s fuzzy.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15,000 years ago, a little girl found out she was special.....

**15,000 years ago.**

How long she had been running for, she had no idea. Through the dense forest of the Dire Wolf and over the river, she ran alongside her family as fast as her small legs would let her. She could not run anymore- tears were falling down her face, exhaustion kicking in. Her simple robe was in tatters, her hair was full of sticks and dirt from the forest, and her calloused feet still bled from losing her footing on the sharp edges of river rocks. Her father picked her up and carried her for another hour, her pregnant mother right behind them. They were terrified of something, but she did not understand what it was.

Why they were running? What had she done wrong? Earlier that morning when her four glands had presented her initial scent, she thought they would be pleased. It was her brother who was the first to smell it; he started shaking and ran to their father. Her mother screamed, her father grabbed her, and they started running. Her brother stayed in their den, but she did not understand why. They had no food, no weapons of any kind. Her father had allowed her to join in their last hunt, and she knew that while the cloudy weather was pleasant right now, tonight would be deathly cold without shelter.

While she was used to going days without food, she felt an overwhelming hunger for something. She could not place it, but she knew something was…. _different_ … about her now. Suddenly her father stopped in his tracks. There were scents on the wind- but what did they belong to? A dire wolf? Or something far, far worse? Whatever it was, it wanted us to know it was there, but did not want to be seen.

Her father ran to the nearest tree, throwing his arms to the sky, screaming at her to climb the nearest tree as high as she could go. She was scared, she didn’t want to leave her father. He screamed louder, imploring her to climb higher up the massive tree. Through her tears she tried to see the next few limbs so she could climb, but with her tears clouding her eyes and her swollen feet it was almost impossible to climb at all.

Suddenly she heard her father’s voice, but there were others- how many? She was too scared to listen. In shock, all she could do was wrap her arms around the tree and just close her eyes. Whatever was happening, she did not want to see it. She felt movement in the tree and was happy when she saw her friend. She was an older Alpha, and the Alpha had always been nice to her. The Alpha said everything was ok, that she was safe now and she could come down out the tree. In the background she heard her mother scream.

After she climbed down the tree see saw the female Alpha was surrounded by two male Alphas. She knew they were the best and fastest hunters of her pack, but she still did not understand why they were here. That’s when she noticed her father was on his back, bloody from losing a fight. Her mother was limp on the ground, blood overflowing from her stomach. The female Alpha held something in her arms, but she did not know what it was. Suddenly it dawned on her- the hunters were here for her. But what had she done wrong?? She did not understand.

One of the male Alphas grunted something in her fathers’ ear, and then with one swift thrust the two Alphas threw a large bolder on her father’s head, instantly crushing it. She screamed as loud as she could through her tears, she was terrified of what might happen to her. A male Alpha approached her, knocking her out cold.

The next day she awoke back with her pack. She knew where she was, but SHE WAS NOW ALLOWED TO BE HERE!! This area was directly outside the Master Alpha’s den, it was for rituals only. She noticed she had been cleaned, her hair washed and adorned with flowers. She was naked, surrounded by a circle of males and laid alongside two other girls she grew up with. Her brother’s bloodied body laid off to the side.

A ritual she did not understand was performed. What happened next, she is not sure of. She remembers screaming as every male licked all four of her glands; she remembers kicking as hard as she could when the men would suck her small breasts. She vaguely remembers being thrust down on all fours, and a searing pain that went on until she passed out. When she awoke she hurt so much she could not move, and felt blood oozing from her upper thighs. Her mouth had tears in it and her glands felt like they were on fire.

What scared her most was the feeling in her shoulders. She felt like her shoulders had been removed from her entire body, they hurt so much. She raised her head, finding the other girls she remembered from before the ritual.

One girl was on the ground, a man holding her to his body. She watched as the man detached himself from the girl, another man taking his place. The girl was forced back up to her knees, and the second man started thrusting into her.

The other girl was like her- motionless on the ground. She was close enough though to see deep bite marks all over the girls’ neck and down her shoulders. There were men around the other girl rubbing themselves, looking at her greedily.

She moved her head to the other side and saw that she herself had men standing over her, rubbing themselves greedily.

She just wanted to die. She would do whatever it took to die right there, right now. At long last, she figured out why her parents were so terrified and why her pack had hunted her down—

**She was an Omega.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was a decent backstory for everyone! Please review and let me know what you think!


	3. Escaping Jakku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Daisy" discovers SHE is special.....

**Modern Times- 2008**

Daisy Snow stopped breathing as she looked at the test in her hand. Her foster parents were outside the bathroom, waiting to see if the test confirmed her scent. The test looked exactly like a pregnancy test, only instead of telling you if you are pregnant it tells you if you are an Alpha or an Omega. Daisy had desperately hoped her test showed negative for both- she wanted to be a Beta. She wanted nothing more than a normal life, where she could do what she wanted to do and be who she wanted to be.

The test confirmed that choice had been taken from her.

She held in a horrified scream, desperately looking around the bathroom for an escape. She went to the window, determined to jump out and run as fast as she could. Daisy didn’t care where, she just needed to disappear NOW. This must be a feeling many girls have- Daisy was mortified to discover the window had been welded shut. She sat on the ground in shock. What were her options? What could she do? She was terrified to leave the bathroom, yet she knew she could not stay in there forever. She threw the test across the room, breaking down into tears.

_I think I heard something hit the door?_

_What do you think it was? Is she crying??_

_I have a lot of experience with this- She just verified she is an Omega._

_That’s great news!_

Daisy was mortified. Plutt was a low-level drug dealer, but still the only one in Jakku which gave him a lot more sway than he should have. He already had an Omega, and Daisy knew what Plutt would do with her now that he had confirmed her Omega status. She needed an exit strategy once she opened that door, and fast.

She searched under the sink, gratefully finding cleaning supplies. While they weren’t much, she would make due with what she had. With a semi-full spray bottle of toilet cleaner in one hand, a bottle of Windex in the other, and the end of a toilet brush in her mouth, she opened the door. She knew Plutt and the nurse would be on the other side and would grab her once she exited, so this was her only chance at escape.

More determined than ever, Daisy opened the door. Spraying the toilet cleaner in Plutt’s eyes and the Windex in the nurses’, she forced her tiny but strong body to plow through them. Surprisingly, Plutt’s Omega didn’t budge- instead, she threw the keys to Plutt’s car to Daisy, whispering “Get out of here quickly! GO!!” Daisy didn’t need to be told twice. She ran down the side stairs, found Plutt’s beat up 1989 Toyota Celica, and hit the gas. She was only 14, but her adrenaline was so high it did not take long for her to figure out how to drive without hitting anything.

She couldn’t go to the police station- they would return her to Plutt. She couldn’t go back to the Department of Child Services, because they would give her another foster family that might take advantage of her.

The only option she had was her friend Finn Storm. He had presented as a Beta two years before and, while his mother was an Alpha, his father was a Beta. Finn’s mother was a huge proponent of Omega rights so Daisy would be safe there- at least for now. Daisy did not remember telling Plutt anything about Finn’s family, but Plutt had spies everywhere and she would certainly be discovered soon. She trusted Finn as sure as she could trust anyone.

Daisy found a payphone in a rundown gas station on the outskirts of town. One good thing about the desert area of Jakku was it still hung on to outdated things such as payphones. For once Daisy was ecstatic for this backwater town’s backwards views.

Luckily Finn picked up on the second ring. “Hey Daisy! What’s up my flower-power ba-by?” he cheerfully said into the phone. “Are you up for going out tomorrow night? I have a friend one town over who’s throwing a massive kegger and we NEED to be there!”

“I’m an Omega” Daisy whispered into the microphone.

The phone went quiet, to the point where Daisy thought Finn had hung up. She knew her friend better than that though- he was probably in shock and trying to figure out what to do.

“Well… shit. Ok, we will figure this out. How long until you can be at my place?”

Daisy looked around and tried to figure out how far away from her friend she was. “I stole Plutt’s car so I need to ditch it first. Can you meet me at the trash compactor behind Sharkey’s?”

“Absolutely. I will be there and my dad will lay cover fire if we are found and need to escape. I will get my mom to rally her contacts and move you safely out of town,” Finn said hurriedly. It was obvious his mother was listening in the background.

In this part of the country female Omegas were either hunted or cherished- there was no in-between. Right now Daisy had to make sure she could be safe from Plutt’s hunt. She had to get out of Jakku, and fast. Travel to the other side of the country or hop on a boat to the opposite side of the world if need be. She needed to go somewhere safe, where she could live out her dream of becoming a doctor.

She just needed to survive until then. If Plutt couldn’t have her- she was sure he would make sure no one could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly for my first day writing a fanfic, getting three long chapters in was kinda exhilarating! I hope you like it- Read and review! I would love comments on how I am doing! Like I said in the Author's Note--- I know where I END up, I just haven't figured out exactly how I want to get there. :)


	4. Escape to Jakku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy is fucked. Like, seriously fucked. She escaped Plutt, only to find herself in possibly a much worse situation.
> 
> Finn gets wind of Daisy's plight and comes to her aide.
> 
> Rose is a badass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an entire Chapter Four written, but it takes place three years after Daisy's escape from Jakku. After writing it and sitting on the idea for a while, I decided I needed more backstory. So, what was originally this chapter (4) is now going to be Chapter 8. "Daisy's" story needs to be more realistic, and sometimes reality really hurts. Don't worry- the ending is a modern version of HEA.... but probably NOT in the way you think.
> 
> Hold on everyone!

_A century ago the world was run purely by Alphas, men and women born physically stronger, mentally tougher, and emotionally more resolute. Alphas were the leaders and politicians, financiers and entrepreneurs, scientists and engineers. The global economy was controlled by their kind, and Alphas were predators first and foremost._

_The second tier of society consisted of Betas; people who more even keeled though less brilliant, still healthy but nowhere near as Olympian in their physicality. They were often the worker ants in any nation, content to support a marketplace run by Alphas so long as they received their cut._

_Finally came the Omegas; nearly always female, emotionally sensitive and physically frail, subject to heats that rendered them good for nothing except to be an Alpha’s consort. The lucky ones fell in love before they were mated, bound by biology to their Alpha, incapable of leaving no matter what the reason. The less fortunate were reduced to continually birthing children whenever their Alpha deemed it so or worse, sold into sexual slavery to the highest bidder._

_But that was generations ago. It seemed human development had decided to right its wrongs, correcting the imbalance between Alphas and the rest of society. Fewer Alpha children had been born in the last five decades, though those few who remained retained dominant positions in the social order. Betas became the outstanding strata of society. Their numerical strength meant many Betas eventually climbed corporate ladders and conquered political machinations to enjoy leadership positions. They were now able to stand shoulder to shoulder with Alphas._

_And Omegas? Well, they were nearly extinct._

Daisy sighed as she hung up the phone. Her adrenaline was in overdrive, internalized paranoia making every nerve ending firing consistently. Every shadow scared her; every car held someone who could abduct her. Making snap decisions and trusting her gut judgments of other people’s intentions had been one of her key methods of survival, and her mind was in overdrive. She knew if she didn’t clear her mind and quiet her anxiety, she would never leave the gas station.

Daisy scavenged what she could from the car’s glove box, stuffing everything into her pockets and carrying whatever didn’t fit. Normal people would be shocked finding $1000 in rolled cash in the car, but this didn’t surprise Daisy at all. Taking in her surroundings, she estimated it would take her two hours to get to Sharkey’s if she walked along the road. That was not an option- nightfall was still hours away and she would be spotted by anyone tracking Plutt’s car. With the temperature currently pushing 100 degrees, heat stroke was a real possibility. She was desperate, she had to figure something out.

 _Kriff, kriff, kriff_.

 _Ok Daisy, you have to calm down_ , she kept repeating to herself. _Calm down, assess the situation like they did in that Mars movie with Matt Damon, and figure out the next move_.

Stopping at the gas station had seemed like a solid plan at the time, but now seeing as there was only the station attendant and a handful of migrant workers on the corner looking for work, she quickly began to lose hope. She considered asking the attendant for help, but he seemed immersed in his book _Tatooine Ghost_.

Thank the Maker a lady in a white minivan with out of state plates and a stick-figure window decal pulled into the gas station. The van screamed “soccer mom.” Rey saw an opportunity, took a deep breath, and practically sprinted towards the van.

“Excuse me!” Daisy practically screamed at the minivan lady. The woman stepped back, surprise and a bit of shock written on her face. “Can you please help me? I need to get into Jakku to meet a friend, but I need you to not ask any questions. I can give you $300 now, $200 when you drop me off. I swear to you I am not a drug dealer- I just need to leave the state as soon as I can!!!”

The lady scanned Daisy from head to toe. Her eyes narrowed, nostrils flared, and a slight hint of a smile appeared on her face.

“You must really be desperate to offer money to a random stranger, Omega. Why Jakku? That town is notorious for drugs and prostitution- if I were you I would run as far away as I possibly could.”

Daisy was so desperate to get to Finn she failed to recognize the woman had addressed her by her designation, instead focusing on the woman’s words. She had a point, the entire idea was crazy. Daisy escaped Jakku to get away from Plutt, and now she’s trying to smuggle herself back into Jakku in order to escape it again. The major ingredient of any recipe for fear is the unknown, and it was hitting her like a thunderstorm. She was terrified. All she could do was shrug and pray the lady had compassion for her situation.

After assessing Daisy a second time, the lady told her to hop in the van. Daisy was ecstatic- she couldn’t believe her luck. She counted out $300, handed it over and practically jumped into the van. She closed the door, buckled in, and finally took in her surroundings.

She REALLY should have checked her surroundings BEFORE she jumped into the van.

Tied up behind her seat were two girls who couldn’t have been older than 10. A blood-curling scream came from Daisy’s throat and, when she tried to open the door to escape, she discovered the doors could only be opened from the outside. As the lady climbed into the driver’s seat Daisy realized that she had traded one bad situation for one that was probably a lot worse.

“You know,” the lady sneered from the front of the van, “you really should be more careful whom you ask for help. You could have looked at the van, you could have looked IN the van before hopping in. But in your haste, you failed to check your surroundings. Your folly works in my favor though- Unkar Plutt only ordered two girls, but I am sure he will pay extra for a third. He likes them young.”

As the lady dialed her phone to make a call, all color left Daisy’s face. This could not be happening. As the woman put the car into gear Daisy vomited over the side of her seat. She was truly in deep shit. Plutt once told her _Every moment you're on this Earth is a moment I know where you are,_ and she had never forgotten those words. Her world started spinning. She put her head between her knees to make the spinning stop, fear dripping from every pore in her body. Her breathing became shallow, a panic attack hitting like a ton of bricks. She was trying her damndest to not faint. This could not be happening. Did she somehow fall into a trap Plutt set for her???

“There’s nothing like the warmth of a fire, the taste of a fresh baked cookie, or the sweet, sweet feel of fucked Omega in your lungs” the driver said as she hit the gas, a downright evil snort escaping her nose.

The gas station attendant saw Daisy climb into the van. He set his book on the filthy counter, watched the van drive off, and picked up the phone.

* * *

“SHE DID WHAT?!?” Finn’s mother yelled into the phone as she practically jumped from her perch on the sofa. Her voice traveled from the living room to the kitchen, where Finn was making his third sandwich of the night. Word traveled fast around Jakku; her sources informed her Daisy had escaped an underhanded clinic with a reputation of ensnaring Omegas before they could escape. Where Daisy escaped to was anyone’s guess, but Finn’s mom had connections everywhere. It was not long before she heard Daisy had stolen Plutt’s car and hightailed it out of town.

Finn couldn’t hear the other side of the conversation, but when he saw his mother’s dark chocolate skin lose most of its color, he knew shit was going down somewhere. Wait- “she”??..... _WERE THEY TALKING ABOUT DAISY?!?_

Finn’s mother slammed the phone down. She became uncharacteristically quiet, hugging the nearest wall so her knees wouldn't give out. Finn knew not to ask questions until his mother was ready to speak. His mother didn’t believe in backing down, and he knew she was formulating a plan in head. While there was always the possibility that Daisy would present as an Omega, all of Daisy’s friends knew that. However Daisy’s personality and fierce protection of her friends made everyone believe she would present as an Alpha.

After a moment Finn’s mother pushed herself off the wall, her 5’9” frame finding purchase on the floor and narrowed her eyes, the corner of her lip twitching.

“Finn… Shit has hit the fan. Daisy’s in trouble.”

As she made a few phone calls Finn flipped the couch. Underneath was a small arsenal of weapons- everything from knives and brass knuckles to M9s and a single M4 rifle. “I left a message for Rose,” Finn said. “Hopefully she can make it in time to help.”

“Good, we need her arsenal. That woman is the only person on Earth who scares me. Well, her and Taylor Swift.”

“HEY I LIKE TAYLOR SWIFT!”

“Once again I wonder if you are actually adopted.”

“What the fuck mom?!?”

“Don’t forget to kiss the reliquary. It’s tradition.”

“Again what the fuck mom?!?” Finn threw his hands in the air. “It’s a picture of Harrison Ford. How is Indiana Jones going to help us save Daisy?!”

They threw on their flack jackets, geared up, and headed to their unmarked Toyota. As they loaded up the car, Finn grabbed the M82 and extra ammo “just in case.” Finn had never fired the weapon and hoped it remained that way- the M82 was a last resort weapon.

Finn pulled out of the driveway, his mother riding shotgun while she coordinated possible routes Daisy’s van could be driving. She suspected the van was part of Plutt’s underground, but this part of Arizona was known as much for sex trafficking as it was for its exports of racist sheriffs and HPV. Time was not on their side.

“Hang in there Daisy- I’m coming for you.”

* * *

Every minute Daisy spent in the white van felt like an eternity. The windows were blacked out, and she couldn’t tell if it was still afternoon or closer to evening. Sometimes she would hear the whines of the little girls behind her, their tears long since dried on their cheeks. She was scared, they were scared. The entire situation seemed completely, utterly hopeless.

Daisy was about to give herself over to the sweet sleep only pure despair could allow when she was suddenly slammed awake. The next few seconds went in slow motion; she felt like she was on a roller coaster as she saw the front of the van flip over. When the world stopped spinning, her head was upside down and the hostages had been thrown around like ragdolls. What sounded like gunfire surrounded the van and panic set in. Everyone started screaming and her ears were ringing so loud she couldn’t understand what was going on. Bullets Swiss-cheesed the van, one of them grazing her left shin.

Like something out of a 1990s action film, in the midst of the gunfire the van door slide open. Daisy couldn’t see what was on the other side, but suddenly she found herself landing on her head as she fell out of her chair. She blacked out as someone incredibly strong pulled her from the wreckage.

Finn pulled Daisy from the van and to a safe area about 20 feet away while Rose and his mother provided cover fire. “I have her! She’s alive! There are two other girls in the van too! Someone grab them!”

“Good to hear! Now get the fuck out of here and let me have a little fun!” Rose screamed as she set the fuse on a large block of C4, attached it to the van, and dosed the van in gas for good measure. She cut the bindings off the hostages then turned and ran like hell while hitting a button on her phone. The van and its single occupant erupted in a fireball that al-Qaida would be proud of.

With so much adrenaline pumping through his system and his mind singularly focused on getting Daisy to safety, Finn was unaware of the stream of blood currently making its way down his torso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Lula_Landry for letting me blatantly steal (with a few edits) four paragraphs from the first chapter of her fic That Scarlet Tree. Her descriptions of A/B/O fit perfectly into my fic, so why re-create the wheel?
> 
> Edit: Newbie problem here- I have no idea how to link Lula's profile her name above, so I will just hot link the story below. I don't see an "inspired by" check box, only a co-creator box. I am sure I will figure things out the more I write. https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373604/chapters/56003911


	5. Underground Railroad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy finds herself in part of an underground railroad that moves trafficked people out of Jakku. She meets a downright *lovely* man that smuggles her North.
> 
> Rose is still a badass.
> 
> Finn will recover, but he is not out of the woods in this story.

Even at 7pm on an April evening it was unbelievably hot outside, but despite the heat Vicrul refused to take off his jacket. It was part of his studded leather garb and he took pride in it. Standing at a huge 6’5” his frame was lean but all crude muscle, with a shaved head and purposely sharpened canines. He wanted to be head-deep in a whore’s cunt right now, but instead he was out in the middle of nowhere cleaning up the destroyed transport. State troopers don’t give two shits what happens in this part of the state, so he didn’t have to worry about cops poking around.

He slithered his razor-sharp gunmetal scythe over the scorched Earth surrounding what used to be a perfect transport vehicle. The scythe was his weapon of choice- a gun was scary, but a sharp weapon associated with a slow painful death was much, much worse. Plutt was going to be PISSED- the van had contained two objects that were enroute to a buyer in Florrum for Maker knows whatever sick hobbies the people had there. Before the van came under attack, he’d been informed an Omega had been discovered at the same gas station Plutt’s stolen car had been abandoned. At the time Vicrul had been ecstatic- the Omega HAD to be Daisy, which meant that she was still in the area and he could collect Plutt’s reward for her capture. Vicrul needed the dough - he had a penchant for fast women and slow horses, which meant he owed a lot of people a lot of money.

“TRUDGEN!” he yelled into his cell phone. “Find the assholes who did this to my transport. Take whatever trophies you want after they’re dead, but for now I need them alive.” He grunted details into his phone and hung up with no fanfare.

Vicrul spat at the ground, his face grimacing at the situation before him in the dying daylight. He revved up his Harley and sped along the straight road through the desert back to Jakku. He needed a new plan.

* * *

Daisy woke up with the worst hangover of her life. At least, she assumed this was what a hangover was like. Her head was all jumbled, she had a hard timing opening her eyes, and her body felt like she had been hit by a truck. She took stock of her surroundings, suddenly realizing there were scrapes on her arms and her jeans were ripped. The lights overhead were insanely bright, she couldn’t--

“DAISY!” someone screamed in the background. Daisy practically jumped out of her skin upon hearing the familiar voice of Finn’s mother yelling her name. “Oh thank the Maker, you’re awake! How do you feel? Are you ok?!?” And then of course being a mom, the other shoe dropped—“What the hell were you thinking, getting in that van?!? Christ girl you are intelligent, but you are _not_ smart! When I heard you got into that awful trafficking van...”

Something was missing. “What happened? Where am I? Where is Finn???” She began to hyperventilate, the silence of the of the room deafening to her ears. She flailed her arms in the air and screamed, “WHERE IS FINN?!?”

“Finn is in the Emergency Room at Jakku Memorial. He took a bullet to his torso during your rescue, but surprisingly it isn’t life threatening. His dad is with him and will make sure he’s safe all night. It’s way too easy to bring a gun into the hospital, so if someone comes after Finn they will be sorry.” A glazed look overtook her eyes. “But we don’t have time for this, we have to get you out of Jakku and to safety- you will leave in the next hour.”

Daisy had enough of people telling her what to do and when to do it. “I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL I CAN SEE FINN! I AM SO SICK OF PEOPLE TELLING ME WHAT TO DO AND WHEN TO DO IT. TAKE. ME. TO. FINN. RIGHT. NOW!!!”

“Daisy I love you like a daughter but if you don’t shut the hell up right now, I will knock you out until you are on a transport out of Jakku.”

There it was. Once again she was out of her depth and being told to shut up. She returned to the sofa and waited for her fate to yet again be decided by someone else.

“Glad to see you made it out of that van in one piece. I cannot believe you didn’t at least ask me for help- I was standing 20 feet from you!”

Daisy turned to her right and couldn’t believe her eyes- it was the gas station attendant. “Who…. What… huh?....” she said in utter disbelief. The man chuckled and rose to shake her hand. “It’s ok, I don’t blame you for being confused. My name is Oma Tres. I work with your friends to monitor human and drug trafficking routes over the porous border. Most of the time I see Pintu’s guys, but on occasion I see someone running for Plutt. The pay is shit, but that’s ok I am easy to please.”

If she wasn’t in a safe place amongst people she knew, Daisy would feel grossed out by Oma’s double entendre. Instead she found herself traumatized by her situation and in desperate need of a sleeping pill. “I would say I outdid myself, but I’m always this good at doing stupid shit.” Oma just laughed and walked away.

The next hour was a blur. Between her worry over Finn, recognition she was an Omega, and the realization that Finn’s family ran a major underground railroad, she was overwhelmed. At some point someone put orange juice and a sandwich in front of her, but she wasn’t hungry. She was numb. It was hard to process all of this. _She was 14- she should be out with her girlfriends talking about boys and watching movies, not living something out of a Jean-Claude van Damme movie._ She kept floating in and out of consciousness, shock overtaking her awareness of her surroundings.

Suddenly she overheard a female voice she did not recognize, and that female voice was not happy. The girl walked into the room dressed in oversized khakis, combat boots, and a white shirt. There was some form of rifle slung over her shoulder and she was wearing fingerless gloves. She took one look at Daisy and ran her, practically choking her with a hug.

“Kriff I am so happy they got out you out of there, although be honest I wish the lady had put up more of a fight. I haven’t had a good firefight in ages and I was itching for a good one. My name is Rose Tico btw. I know you are Rey. Are you ok? Wait that is a stupid question. Here’s a better one- do you want any tequila? That I can find for you.”

Daisy didn’t know what to think. Who was this random girl who actually DID look like she belonged in a Jean-Claude van Damme movie? She scanned the girl again and noticed several wounds on her neck. What she didn’t realize was that she was staring straight at them.

“Go ahead, take a good look- everyone does. At 16 I was a late-presenting Omega and had already seen what happened to my Omega schoolmates when they were around Alphas. While most of the girls could handle it through meds, I did not want that drama in my life. I didn’t want to spend my life taking pill after pill every day and Maker above I never wanted to go into heat. So, I cauterized my scent glands and had some doc down in Juarez remove my mating gland. Life is soooo much easier now, let me tell you. I can still biologically have kids, but only on my terms. It’s so freeing.”

“Daisy, I need you to eat” Finn’s mother interjected before Daisy could process what Rose told her. “Today has been stressful for you and the next few days are probably not going to be any better. You need energy, and more importantly you need to rest whenever you can. Wheels up is in 20, eat now please.” Daisy practically inhaled the club sandwich and chips in front of her, then proceeded to run to the bathroom to throw it all up. _This was too much; too much to take in_ , she thought to herself as she prayed to the porcelain god. She just wanted to go back to yesterday when things weren’t this crazy. She stared into the bathroom mirror, not recognizing the face she saw. _Who was this girl? Why were all these people helping her?_ She knew what it meant to be an Omega, but everything she thought she knew didn’t compare to being one in real life.

10 minutes later she emerged from the bathroom. She realized she didn’t have any of her personal belongings on her. No ID, no money, no change of underwear. She just wanted to sit and start screaming until she could scream no more. Someone was talking in the background, but she couldn’t process anything he was saying.

“My name is Sebula. Let me be frank- I don’t like you. I have no personal interest in your survival. I do this for the money and my personal loathing of assholes who like little girls. What can I say- I like killing those fuckers. Stay low and do exactly what I say until we get you to our destination or I swear I will leave your ass on the side of the road….”

\---

Meanwhile across town a suave Guatemalan man with luxuriously soft, wavy hair stepped out of a chauffeured town car. He smoothed his suit jacket, checked the time on his Vacheron Constantin, and walked into a club.

* * *

19 hours and two bathroom stops later Daisy found herself in Dandoran, a large city in Wyoming.

Wyoming. The state time continually forgets. Daisy was fairly sure horses outnumbered people here. Do they even have wifi and cell phones? Wyoming was an interesting place to hide, seeing as Omegas were sexual slaves to the 1% of Alphas here, along with border states Colorado, Utah, and Idaho. In these parts Omega slavery was legal and possession of one was considered a status symbol. Other parts of the country found this practice barbaric; although a small minority of Alphas and Betas still believed Omegas were meant for child-rearing, overall Omegas had equal rights in society as much as any other designation had.

In Wyoming Omegas were required to walk around in matching clothes, must have sex with the eldest Alpha of the house twice a month, and are forced to spend their heats with any Alpha sons the family may have. Although most Alphas are married it is not a requirement in order to buy an Omega, but all Betas must be. Most Omegas could be purchased off the black market for $50k, with unmated virgins going as high as $1 million if they are beautiful and come from a respected family. If a daughter presented as an Omega she was immediately married to another family as part of a financially advantageous match for her father.

Sebula dropped Daisy off at one of the most gorgeous houses she had ever seen then hightailed down the road, kicking up dust behind the car. She was walking up to the door when it suddenly opened and a man the size of a dinosaur walked through. “Hi there!” the mammoth of a man shouted. “Come on in, you're just in time for dinner and I am sure you want to change clothes. My name is Chewbacca. Yes, it’s a weird name. My parents were hippies and I am glad they didn’t name me Starr or Arlo or whatever. You can call me Chewie for short. Come on in, Maz is waiting for you.”

At first glance her gut told her Chewie meant no harm, and she just hoped Sebula didn’t drop her off at the wrong house. Daisy hesitantly stepped into a world she did not know, but what choice did she have?

“Ah yes my young one, there you are” said a warm voice from inside the house. “You are safe here dear; you can count on that. I was informed of your departure from Jakku and this is not the first time we have sheltered an Omega during her travels. You will stay here in Dandoran for as long as you need- it could be a month, or a year. However long you need to get yourself right in the head and healthy. Usually girls move on to Corellia from here, where they learn to defend themselves and are given a new identity. But first thing’s first- DINNER! I hope you like pot roast.”

For the first time in days, Daisy smiled.

* * *

Plutt was in his usual office overlooking a chop shop, mechanics steadily stripping cars below. He was not happy that he’d lost his cargo, and he was more upset that the Omega picked up alongside his stolen car was possibly Daisy.

“Find the assholes who did this. Put word out- reward of $5k a head, alive only, no permanent damage. They’re no good to me dead.”

“Way ahead of you boss- I’ve already tasked Trudgen to track them down.”

“Good, just make sure he actually gets them this time. Last time it took him over two years and he still got the wrong guy. In the meantime get Bazine on the phone- I might have a job for her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like where the story is going so far. Please R&R! I would love to hear what you think of the story so far, and if you have any ideas where I am going with it. :)


End file.
